1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind block or shield device useful in the outdoors to partially surround a seated individual and block wind chill from at least three sides. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an inexpensive wind shield structure which also provides reflection of heat from an adjacent camp fire.
2. Prior Art
Preserving body heat when in the outdoors is often a challenge. Typical preventative measures against cold are to dress and insulate the body with various types of clothing that capture body heat. Although this solution is certainly the most common, there are situations where campers or other outdoor enthusiasts don't wish to be burdened with bulky coats and blankets. Alternatively, thermal underclothing may not always be suitable because changes in temperature may result in excess warmth, leading to sweating and other uncomfortable body adaptations. Changing cloths or adding thermal underwear may not always be convenient, particularly in mixed company.
The inconvenience of such changing conditions are often magnified when using an open fire for warmth and rustic atmosphere. In this situation, the body absorbs heat where exposed to the fire, but radiates heat where unexposed portions of the body are unprotected. This creates the common experience of being hot on one side, and cold on the other. Typical solutions have been to rotate exposure of the body at regular intervals in front of the fire; however, this experience is usually controlled by becoming too hot, then too cold, again hot, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,468 by Powell discloses a portable screen having a reflective side which can be positioned behind the camper to reflect radiant heat from the fire. Accordingly, direct heat provides warmth to portions of the body that are oriented toward the fire, whereas reflective heat is available to nonexposed areas. The screen is extended on spring biased arms to form a concave reflecting surface around the camper and oriented toward a camp fire. A support pole couples to the arms to give the desired vertical stability, and the points of contact with the ground are anchored with spikes. Although a degree of heat reflective quality is realized, the construction is complex and difficult to assemble. Furthermore, protection as a wind shield operates only from a single side. The device must also be spiked to the ground to prevent displacement even by a slight breeze.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,919 by Kelly provides a second approach to reflective sheeting for use with a campfire. In this case, a flat panel is hung at one end from a top rim of a lawn chair, and is attached at an opposing side to a forward horizontal ground bar on the front legs of the chair. When suspended vertically from the chair, the panel forms a lower reflective surface that redirects heat towards a back reflective panel which redirects the energy to the seat back. This approach offers an inexpensive solution to the limited case of a lawn chair, but shares the same drawbacks as the Powell patent in that it operates with respect to a single direction. Furthermore, its warming influence is generally directed to the chair back, and not to the lower portion of the body. Neither does it have universal application to any campfire utility. Indeed, its disclosed utility is limited to a lawn chair configuration which already provides some wind block from the back of the user.
What is needed therefore is a wind shield which offers multidirectional functionality in any situation, even without a chair or other support device.